More than words
by Rosie eisoR
Summary: Joint fic. Rosie and Madeline! First glance, Cleon loves Kel, who loves Neal, who loves himself. Second glance...
1. 1st Chapter Rosie

"KEL! OVER HERE!" Cleon of Kennan waved to attract Keladry of Mindelan's attention.

"Hello, Cleon." She ran her fingers through her short hair briskly. "Sorry; I don't have long - Lord Raoul needs me."

"But you'll grace me with a few moments of your shining presence, my pearl? Touch my life with the beautiful picture your smile creates?"

"Which books have you been reading recently? Give them to Neal; they might improve his poetry." She shook her head slightly, laughter in her voice. "C'mon. Before we're seen."

"Library?" She nodded, hair bouncing with the movement.

"Seen any of the study group lately?" He had finally got her alone, and she wanted to talk about other people?

"No. You?"

"No." She paused to open the door; a heavy object. "Unless you count Neal."

Of course you count Neal. Why wouldn't you count-

"Neal!"

Distracted momentarily by his thoughts, he was confused when an extra person entered the room. It didn't help when he finally regained some sort of understanding that Kel had gone off into a daydream.

"Hey, Kel, Cleon." Cleon had just about caught up with the situation, when he realised no one had spoken for about ten minutes. Kel was dreamily staring in Neal's direction; Neal was dreamily staring at Kel.

She's in love with him! The moment the thought flashed into his mind, he pushed it out. But, like all irritating things, it kept returning. Another one joined it. You were a fool to think she could love you. The thoughts built up in his mind, striking a chord that he could never forget.

"I'll go then," he finally mumbled. Neither gave any reaction as he pushed the heavy door.

Tears pricked his eyes. Maybe he had lost out to the best man, but it hurt so much. He stumbled back to his room in a daze.


	2. 2nd Chapter Madeline

He he he... my turn! Oh yeah! Now, this is the part where the writing starts to suck, on account of I'm writing it... mads

* * *

Cleon was proud about his choice of leaving Kel and Neal in the library- after all, what was the point of him sticking around, if only to witness their feeble attempts at flirting? What I need is a real woman, Cleon thought. Not one that giggles with every man she sees.

"Cleon, wait!" Kel called, jogging after him. "Cleon, please!"

Cleon sighed, folding his arms. They were in one of the main hallways, and it was quite late at night. He could see various portraits of the royal family: the king, looking as regal as ever; the princess and princes, all with dark hair; and then- Queen Thayet's picture was right in front of him. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen - gorgeous, with skin that could have been mistaken for ivory silk, bright eyes, and hair that reminded one of a raven's wing.

"Cleon!" Kel yelled again, only a few feet from where he was standing. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to make you leave!"

Cleon shook himself from his daze. "What?" he said, blinking.

"In the library! I didn't mean to chase you off, talking to Neal and all."

"Oh," Cleon said. "Well, you two seemed to be enjoying yourselves. I certainly didn't want to be the cause of your bad time."

"My - bad time?" Kel repeated, almost laughing. "Cleon, I - well, I don't know - I hadn't seen Neal in a while. We were just catching up."

"It might have been 'just catching up' for you, but I saw Neal. I saw the way he was looking at you." He caught Kel's eyes, and gave her a serious stare. "He loves you, Kel."

Kel didn't look away from him, but caught his hand. "And what if I were to say that I loved you, Cleon of Kennan?"

Cleon smiled, feeling as though the wait of the world had been lifted from his soul. But as he pulled Kel towards him for a kiss, he couldn't help looking at the Queen's lovely portrait.

* * *

Awww... ain't that SA-WEET? Some of you people who catch foreshadowing really easily might be able to guess where the plot is heading... REMEMBER: This is NOT your run-of-the-mill K/N/C love tangle.


	3. 3rd Chapter Rosie

Thayet padded down the stairs. She loved the palace best when it was quiet, which only happened late at night. Now, she didn't feel as though she was being scrutinised, as though she had to put on a front, or a show for the Court.

She was heading to the library. Unable to sleep, she figured she'd seek solace in the place that had offered her so much comfort in her early days in Tortall.

Entering the library, she found a redheaded boy slumped out over one of the tables. She smiled, wondering if Jonathan had been reduced to this in his youth.

Studying the boy, Thayet felt an odd surge of emotion filling her. But that was probably because of how late it was - she hoped she'd eventually manage to sleep.

Gently, she placed her hands on his shoulders, and shook him - unable to place him in the palace, she was at a loss for what his name might be.

He stirred groggily, and looked up at her. "Dreaming?" he asked, frowning.

"No, you've fallen asleep in the library," Thayet corrected. "I thought you might be more comfortable in your own bed."

"Must be dreaming," the boy said sleepily. "You're still here."

Puzzled by his comment, Thayet decided to leave him to himself.

* * *

Cleon rubbed his sore neck, vowing never to fall asleep in the library again. Never mind that - once he passed his Ordeal, he wasn't sure he'd set foot in the library again.

"Cleon?" There was a rapping at his door. He pulled it open to discover Kel. She smiled fondly at him, but it didn't thrill him the way it used to. "Cleon, are you coming to lunch?"

"Of course," Cleon replied. "I'm just finishing a letter to my mother - I'll be five minutes."

Kel's face fell slightly, but he shrugged it off. "All right. I'll see you in there, then."

Cleon nodded distractedly, and Kel closed the door behind her.

Five minutes later, and there was a rapping on the door again. He rolled his eyes, and opened it to discover-


End file.
